coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 197
Chapter 197, titled "Act. 17 Out!", is the 17th part of the fourth story arc of the Coppelion manga. Short Summary Long Summary Alice's condition gets worsened after she coughs up blood from tracheal pneumonia as a result of her leukemia that prompts Taeko and Asimov to tend her. Without any time to spare, the group then get moving to the Haneda Airport as soon as her condition gets stable. On the Tokyo University hospital, Ibara, Ryuunosuke, Omoya, the Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker gets worried on Alice's condition with the elders lamenting the situation and wished that they could take the innocent girl's place. Ibara worryingly asked Taeko of Alice's condition, with the latter replied that she is stabilizing, but she must be taken into a hospital ASAP for further treatment. Ibara orders her to get moving to Haneda, whom she replied that they are already on the move and make sure that no one gets left behind, much to the others' relief as the Bathhouse Owner assures Ibara to leave the situation on their hands, whom she agrees. Shortly afterwards, the Ozu sisters are back, but this time without Haruto, whom Ibara noticed. Kanon told her that Haruto had some "homework" to do and leaves them under Ibara's command. Worried on Haruto, Ibara blankly wonders on what are he doing before the Ozu sisters snapped her out of it. Ibara assesses the current situation with the others; the 55 Shelter 109 survivors are now en route to Haneda, and with the Black Wings fighter drones destroyed, the remaining oppositions are Dr. Coppelius, the Retrieval Unit, and the American and French Fossiloids. Meanwhile, in the Kyoto Eco Summit's round table, the French President gets annoyed as the Australian PM and the American President remained calm as the situation gets unclear. Ougai appears before Col. Komatsu outside the conference room, who asked him why he stepped out. Ougai replied that the he caught a headache thanks to the political crisis, which also includes the planned motion of no confidence against the cabinet. He also confirmed the destruction of the Black Wings fighter drones, whom Col. Komatsu apologizes for and assures a new plan to recover Aoi Fukasaku will be drafted, but Ougai told him that the plan will have to be abandoned, for an even greater threat – the reopening of the Daiba NPP's sarcophagus – steadily goes in motion as they played the foolish game. Col. Komatsu claims that recovering the perfect Coppelion is Japan's greatest interest, but Ougai says otherwise and asks what it takes to be a country's best interests. Dr. Coppelius' voice is heard greeting the G-9 leaders from the conference room, prompting Ougai and Col. Komatsu to investigate. Dr. Coppelius once again show himself before the G-9 leaders, prompting a furious reaction from the French President that asks about Aoi's whereabouts. Ougai notes that Dr. Coppelius is back for a new deal with the leaders, which is proven true indeed; because Dr. Coppelius have reclaimed Aoi, he is now compiling the completed genome map of a Coppelion, which means that as long as the data is in their possession, every country in the world can create as many perfect Coppelions as they please. Dr. Coppelius was aware of the G-9 countries' efforts to claim the power through force, wasting their money and effort in the process, so he gives an alternative: the first country that meets his condition will have the genome map. Hearing this, the rest of the G-9 leaders rushed in and asked Dr. Coppelius about the condition. Back in the Tokyo University, Ibara decides to link up with the others as they head to Haneda, much to Shion's dissapointment for she really wants to fight. Omoya noticed something strange is happening, and told the others of it as they heard the news, which turned out to be disturbing indeed: the G-9 countries except Japan is planning to perform a nuclear weapon testing in the plains of Kazakhstan, much to everyone's surprise, especially the fact that it was done during the ongoing Kazakhstan War. Ibara then contacts Ougai to know what is really happening, who asks whether she had heard the news. She asks whether it was Dr. Coppelius' doing, and Ougai confirmed that it wasn't a nuclear weapon testing, but rather a nuclear attack, as part of Dr. Coppelius' condition: a nuclear attack in exchange for the prized Coppelions' genome map, shocking everyone. Despite this, the G-9 countries are debating on whether they should do it, especially the French President who tried to convince the other leaders to not do it, although they think that he was encouraging them to do so instead. Even so, the most obvious fact is that even if the other G-9 countries don't, America and Australia, being superpowers with the latter as a nuclear power, might gladly do it to get their hands on the Coppelions' genome map, further making the others difficult to decide. The situation was cited by Ougai to be a loss for him, because any of them will eventually press the red button to gain supremacy over a new era, and admits that VP Mishima was correct after all. Ibara asks Ougai whether he had a plan to stop this madness, and he orders Ibara and the others to find Dr. Coppelius and eliminate him before he could finish the genome map. Kanon becomes furious after hearing Ougai's orders, especially after everything he had done to stop or capture the Coppelions, but Ougai notes that he now have used everything in his power and authority, and is running out of time as his administration faces imminent impeachment, before telling them the reason behind his actions: it's all for Japan's best interests in his mind, although it ended up suffocating him. Ibara assures Ougai on her belief that while she will never kill people, she will try to save them instead. Ougai was relieved after hearing her resolve, and Kanon reluctantly agrees, much to Shion's joy. The group then prepares themselves to hunt down Dr. Coppelius. Ibara told Ryuunosuke to head for Haneda to keep him away from the dangers they might face, but he, the Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker insists on supporting them, because it would be meaningless to leave Tokyo if a nuclear strike did happen. Suddenly Ougai contacted Ibara to give a warning: Dr. Coppelius, thorough as ever, ordered the G-9 countries to ensure no one in Tokyo interferes with his work by any means necessary, which means that the American and French Fossiloids will now target the Coppelions and their allies. Hearing this, Ryuunosuke, the Bathhouse Owner and the Dumpling Maker changed their mind, but the Ozu sisters convinces them otherwise at gunpoint. As the group is set, they rolls out for the last battle to find Dr. Coppelius and stop him. Meanwhile, the survivors' convoy rushed their way to Haneda due to Alice's worsening condition, much to Akiko's worries. Unbeknownst to them, they are heading straight to a danger zone, forcing the Roofer to hit the brake and causes the leading passenger bus to tip over. With Taeko's help, the passengers quickly evacuate as smokes and sparks appear on the bus. Only the traumatic Oshizu that remains on the bus, and Taeko rushes in to save her just before the bus catches fire and explodes. Despite of losing their ride and oxygen tanks with the remaining oxygen supply barely enough for them to make it to Haneda, the survivors, under Taeko's command, nevertheless walk their way there. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters Anime Episode Site Navigation Category:Chapters